Vision
by Nefertel
Summary: "I missed you, my love" he said in Elvish. My heart jumped as he moved his face closer to mine. Mia has a vision of Legolas not two seconds before she first meets him. Based throughout the film in different areas. Will follow film but not every bit. Legolas/OC
**Hey everyone I don't really know where I am going with this but I hope you all enjoy it. It follows through the original movie, jumping to different sections of the story. I hope it isn't too confusing to follow.**

I groaned. My head was pounding. I heard a softly spoken voice in a strange language speaking. I opened my eyes slowly. I didn't recognise were I was or remember how I got here.

I was laid in the softest and warmest bed I had ever been in. The room came into focus slowly as I slowly moved my head around. The action caused a brief flash of pain. I quickly shut my eyes tight. I heard the voice again and felt a cold cloth on my forehead.

After some time I dared opened my eyes again. The light stung a little but I managed it. I, very slowly, moved my head again. I was in a beautiful room decorated with leaves and vines. I could faintly hear a waterfall, which made me smile.

A women's face hovered over me speaking that strange language again. She smiled at me before disappearing from sight. I slowly sat up and I mean very slowly. Before I could sit up fully my mother came in. "My daughter finally wakes" she says with a smile as she places a small pile of my clothes on a stool at the end of the bed.

"Where am I? How did we get here? Why are we here?" my questions continued until my mother held up her hand for me to stop. She moved the covers. For the first time I noticed what I was wearing. It was silk sleeping gown, light purple with a vine and leaf lace motif under the bust. A pair of sheer sleeves is the only thing protecting my arms from the chill, if there was one.

My mother helped me out of bed and guided me outside. My body aches and my head swims but I gasp as I take in the beautiful view. "Rivendell?" I gasp. My mother nods. I had always wanted to come to Rivendell. The sheer beauty of the place alone was breath taking.

Mother left me stood outside next to the railing wall. She was fussing over the people in charge of my care. I still had no idea why I was here or even how I got here, but I didn't care. I sighed with a contented smile on my face. I decided to try and walk on my own. I used the railing wall to help me.

I was making slow progress but too lost in my surroundings to care. I came to some stairs descending down towards the waterfall. I desperately wanted to see the waterfall up close but just walking along the railings had taken it out of me. I leaned heavily on the wall.

I waited for a few minutes trying to catch my breath. I was tempted to turn back and go back to bed. I was just about to turn around when I heard voices up ahead. They were speaking in Elvish. I didn't want to be seen as a weak human so I rushed down the stairs. An action I instantly regretted once I reached the bottom and stopped.

I felt really faint. Before I could collapse a pair of strong hands gripped my arms to steady me. The shock of the contact cleared my dizziness instantly. I could feel the heat from the stranger against my back.

Before I could speak my eyes glazed over and I gasped in shock.

 _I was stood in a sunlit forest. Around me were big monster like trees covered with moss. A man came towards me. His elegant figure moved easily over the tangled roots and stones that littered the forest floor. His face lights up with a smile as he nears me._

 _My heart started racing as he moved his hands upto my face. I gasp as he strokes my cheek. "I missed you, my love" he said in Elvish. My heart jumped as he moved his face closer to mine._

My eyes came back to focus as I heard a voice near my ear "are you alright?" I quickly shook my head and stepped forward out of the strangers grasp. I turn around and gasp. The very same elf from my vision stood before me.

His eyes filled with concern as he waited for me to answer. I shook my head which instantly became a bad idea very quickly. The wave of dizziness that had caused this contact had returned in full force. I felt the ground moving from under me until he stopped me again. He was in front of me this time. The heat from his hands on my arms travelled upto my face. I was sure my cheeks were bright red.

His strong hands kept me upright as I swayed. I involuntarily swayed forward falling onto his chest. At least I think it was involuntarily. He wrapped his arms around me and I shivered. "Perhaps I should take you to your room" he suggested as he started moving me slowly back towards the stairs.

"No please" I whispered. He stopped. I lifted my head slightly. "I want to see the waterfall up close" I couldn't speak any louder than a whisper but his elf ears must have heard me. He sighed, a very unusual sound for an elf, and then he moved me towards the waterfall.

I smiled gratefully at him. He didn't look at me but I think he could see my smile from the corner of his eye because he smiled. I tried not to focus on the vision or the feel of his hands on my arms. Instead I looked around at the water as we got nearer.

I expected the sound of the falling water to be really loud this close up but it wasn't. I leaned against him a little more as my body started to lag.

I wasn't too tired to notice how he was just the right height for me to lean comfortably on his chest with my head nestled quite nicely in the crook of his neck. He leaned his head down so his mouth was close enough to my ear. I shivered at the sensation hoping he hadn't noticed. He sighed "I think I really should get you to bed now".

I swear he did that on purpose. He must have made his voice low, and sensual whilst saying that sentence on purpose. I nodded trying to hide my reaction. I looked back at the way we came and this time it was my turn to sigh.

He pushed me forward slightly so he could move without me falling. He was now at my side with one of his arms still around me. His other arm dipped down and scooped me up. My arms instinctively wrapped around his neck and the sudden change in height.

He chuckled at my reaction as he started walking. I worried that I was too heavy and I was about to suggest he put me down. "You are not heavy" he said. He must have caught on to my train of thought. I was still surprised which is the reason I tightened my grip. At least that is the reason I tell myself.

He carried me with no effort at all. Even up the stairs seemed too easy. I informed him where my room was and all too soon we arrived.

I was reluctant to leave his arms. "I hope your visit to the waterfall was worth it" he said with a chuckle as laid me down on top of the covers.

I smiled back at him with a firm nod of my head. His eyes raked down my body taking in my appearance. He must have liked what he saw as his eyes returned to mine his face held a wider smile.

Before either of us could say anything further another elf joined us in a puff.

"Apologies Master Legolas but your presence is required my Lord Elrond" Legolas nodded the new elf bowed and left. Legolas turned back to me with a smile that seemed smaller.

"Thank you Master Legolas for your assistance, my name is Mia" I said as formally as I could. Legolas smiled and bowed before leaving without another word. My mother came in the room not long after but I couldn't tell you what she said or did.

My thoughts stayed on the elf and the vision I had. I wondered if I would see him again.

Before I could get too lost in my lost the same elf that interrupted us before came and informed my mother I was wanted.

As she helped me dress I wondered more about how and why I was at Rivendell. Maybe I was about to find out.

 **What do you all think of the first chapter I hope you all like it.**


End file.
